The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway
by ILoveToWrite101
Summary: "Please, don't leave" he shouted . "I'm sorry but I've left a snowman in charge and I think he's having a lot of trouble." she said running down the steps she shouted "I'm a Queen" she hoped she wasn't breaking any rules. The ball was behind her and she was at home looking out the window she said to herself "Stupid Snowman, he couldn't even wait until midnight could he?"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I wanted to make a fanfic for ths ship because, well, I SHIP THEM SOOO MUCH! HAAAAA, I'm sad...**

**anyway please review if I should go on and also follow and favourite if you like it.**

**I hope to make this a long fic and I have had a few ideas on what to do from other fics and I'll credit you when it comes along.**

**I want to see if you catch any refrences to other movies because I'll be putting them in further along.**

**I should stop talking/writing/commenting/introducing/being annoying... JUST ENJOY!**

**E POV**

I was in my father's study which mainly consisted of a desk scattered with papers and candles, two shelves filled with books about business, monarchy ,documents and files covering the east and west walls and on one of the walls that wasn't covered by the shelves was a window and on the other a door.

I was sitting down at the desk in the middle of the night making sure everyone had paid taxes when the window suddenly burst open, I ran to shut it but I was wearing my coronation dress so I had I tripped once…or twice. When I did close the window it frosted over as if not wanting to be closed, at first I thought I was doing it but I had worn gloves because I didn't want the pages to be ruined. I sat back down assuming that it was just natural causes. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door "Come in" I said hoping it wasn't Anna because she would distract me.

"Sorry to bother you your Highness but you have received an invitation" It was Alfred one of our most loyal butlers, he was pot-bellied and short with brown eyes a bald patch between his brown hair. I called him loyal because he wasn't one of the servants that were fired and two years ago, when the whole freezing Arendelle incident happened, he told the Duke of Weslton/Weaseltown that we were finishing our trade partnership and made sure Hans wouldn't have a pleasant trip home **(Do you know who he is?)** . "You did not bother me, thank you Alfred please leave it on the table" I said.

"As you wish your Highness." He put the envelope down in the neatest area of the table he could find and walked out of the room. Soon after I picked it up, it looked very stationery and the cursive handwriting on the envelope was precise and beautiful and must have taken a while to write just the envelope me. I opened it up not wanting to ruin the envelope and read the letter:

**_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_**

**_We wish for you to attend this year's Monarchy Masquerade Ball. _**

**_The Monarchy ball is an esteemed tradition which dates centuries back and was founded by the King of Arendelle and the Northern Isles. It was created so the invited monarchy could interact and maybe create a bond for a few years and it has done so._**

**_The Monarchy ball has been used to create new trade partners, find a partner in which to rule with and to hire new staff from the esteemed we have selected for the ball. _**

**_This year we are hoping to start a tradition by inviting some of the world's greatest heroes to join us. They will be treated as equals though you cannot use them as a trading partner. _**

**_This year, the Monarchy ball shall take place at the Northern Isles' Great Palace Ballroom on the 1rst of July from 7 P.M- 12:30 P.M, you may leave earlier. Every year the masks are taken off at midnight to see who you are dancing with or talking to and unless making trade patnerships you are not allowed to reveal your true identity. You are restricted to invite only up to two persons to accompany you, for we do not want the ballroom to be over crowded. Please send us a letter to inform us if you are coming or not._**

**_We hope you are able to attend,_**

**_The Monarchy of the Northern Isles._**

After reading the letter three times deciding on if I should go or not I walked out of the study, through at least three halls, up two flights of stairs and went to the door and knocked it, it was Anna's bedroom door. "Anna, it's me Elsa, I need your help on something." I whispered through the door.

"Oh is it building a snowman?" Anna said opening the door, I giggled. Her hair was like a lion's mane and her pyjamas were wrinkled and creased.

"No, it's on whether I should attend this ball or not" I told her.

"Well do you have the invitation" She asked me. I thought I had brought it with me but it wasn't in my hand. "No it's in the study, I will be right back" I told her putting my hands up before running. "I'll be in bed" she shouted after me.

I had finally got the letter and I had returned back to Anna's room and knocked again. "You know I was half asleep" she mumbled as she got out of bed to open up the door. Before opening it I heard loud crashes and bumps and slams and her shouting "OW" or "YOWZA!" I just thought, is it really _that _difficult to open a door you're maybe a metre away from.

Once she finally got the door, her eyes were closed and a piece of hair was in her mouth. "There was Lego on the floor, okay" she said. She invited me in and we sat on her bed reading it. After about five times of reading it to her Anna woke up and started thinking. "I think you should go but with me and Kristoff as your accompanying persons" she faked a fancy voice when saying the last three words.

"No I should really go with someone special" I said to her, since it _was _a ball

"Well I'm your sister, I'm special and Kristoff is special to me" she tried as an excuse and using puppy-dog-eyes to prove her point. "Alright, that is unless I find someone to accompany me in the time we still have left because it's only December fifth." I agreed. I looked at the clock.

"I should get some sleep, it's already 3 A.M" I said to Anna "You should get some sleep too." I got up to go when she pulled me back down "Look, the sky is awake, so I'm awake… you know the rest." She pointed out the window and I saw the most beautiful sight, colours dancing in lines around the sky **(P.s it's the northern lights)**. Me and Anna were watching the northern lights together from the edge of her bed when the window flew open. While I was running up the close it I remarked "Anna we seriously need someone to see these windows, someone could break in" once I closed them I went back next to Anna who was asleep and she continued to watch the lights on her own until _she _fell asleep herself.

**Credit to Julia Rider for the idea of a masquerade where the masks come off at midnight, go read her fic it's awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys I just wanted to say this is about five years after the events of ROTG.**

** I thought I should release it today, so I will.**

**ALL JACK'S POV!**

**J POV**

I was having fun, my center; I was flying around with the winds and throwing snow around. My next stop was spreading winter to Europe. As I reached England I realised how bad they were with winter so I decided to start making it snow lightly then left ice on windows. I mainly did this to all the countries except with the colder ones. I was finally reaching my favourite area; Scandinavia.

"Take me whichever place you want to go to in this area" I told the wind. It seemed to be deciding where to go by swirling around then finally going towards one of the fjords. I was put down by the wind and looked at my surroundings, it was a town with a castle in the center, it was night time so I was able to create more things without people noticing and blaming the night.

I made it snow a lot.

I went to every window letting frost and ice and snow spread everywhere I spun around and flew/run towards the palace, my, my I hadn't frozen a palace in a while **(ha-ha Frozen I seriously didn't mean to).**

I flew around freezing every, wall, window and door. I was flying and I had reached the palace study or something about the freeze the window when I stopped, a girl was inside working on something.

I sat on the window sill looking at her; she was...No stop! This is not happening; I am not going to be a guardian like this. I was shaking my head but then I stopped and looked at her again.

She had white blonde hair, maybe a little blonder than mine which was done up in a bun, pale skin, a black and turquoise dress on and icy blue eyes.

I needed to continue freezing but this girl stopped me, I had to know more, she was _different _somehow. I shot my powers at the window and it opened. She immediately got up and ran towards the window, tripping on her way, I laughed.

When she shut it, I froze it so I could still get out. She looked so confused and looked at her hands. After a while of this she sat down.

"Hello!" I said hoping she could see me. She kept on working, couldn't see me. There was a knock on the door "Come in" she said, her voice was calm and smooth just as I had thought it would be, I flew in closer. "Sorry to bother you you're Highness but you have received an invitation" The pot-bellied man said. 'You're Highness' she's part of the royal family.

"You did not bother me, thank you Alfred please leave it on the table" she said politely. He put it on the table and immediately left. She looked at the envelope for a bit then she opened it. I started reading it. A masquerade ball? Not my thing.

She got up after a while, I didn't want to follow her because I was pretty sure she would come back for the letter, it took about ten minutes until she came back for the letter. This time I followed her, she was running down about three halls, up two flights of stairs until she reached one door in a lone hallway and knocked on it.

"You know I was half asleep!" the person inside mumbled. The person was crashing into multiple things. The _person _opened the door to reveal they were a girl "There was Lego on the floor, okay" she said.

She was a strawberry blonde/ginger with one white streak and she had green eyes, her pyjamas were creased and her hair looked like a bush.

Once they were in the room they sat on the bed reading the invite while I looked around "There's _no _Lego in here!" They had whole sisterly conversation that I blocked out by wandering around the room.

I only paid attention once the ball conversation was over and they were talking about going to bed. "Look, the sky is awake, so I'm awake… you know the rest." She pointed to the window which was showing the flashing lights. That meant a distress signal from North. I was going to go back to the study when I realised we could see the lights from her window. "Goodbye, ladies, I'll visit soon and you'll believe in me soon"

I opened the window and flew to Antarctica. It wouldn't have taken long if I didn't keep on looking back and wondering about the girl. Once I had arrived I was the last one. "Okay so we're all here I have an announcement to make!" North announced **(See what I did there?). **"This year the Monarchy Masquerade Ball is inviting heroes, since our friend Jamie got a summer job as one of the staff he proved we were real and…" North continued

"No, no, no, no, no and no. Why am I always pressured into doing things that aren't my thing?!" I shouted before North said "We have been invited to attend the Masquerade ball". Like me most of the guardians were not thrilled with the idea of going.

"No one will be able to see us!" Bunny said.

"Ah-ha I found a way of fixing that! I have made a piece of jewellery which will grant us power to be seen by turning us human." North said. Sandy shrugged as if to say 'I don't like this, I really don't like this guys. I'm on Jack's side, if he says we shouldn't go, it's simple we shouldn't go' I'm pretty sure that's what he said.

"OH MY GOSH guys this'll be SO much fun and only the two of you don't want to go" Tooth said pointing at me and Bunnymund "But what if something bad happens because none of us are watching over the fort, I think I should stay because I'm the most powerful" I said "I think I should stay with Frost because he has teenager mood swings!" Bunny said "Excuse me I'm three-hundred years old".

"You are both coming and people are allowed to leave early, so if you don't like it you can leave!" North explained "It's only us who are invited right, no yetis, no elves, no walking eggs, baby teeth or sand coming along?" I asked

"Only us" North said

"Fine I'll come, but only for an hour!" I said

"Copy That!" said Bunnymund.


	3. Chapter 3

**THEY BALL IS UPON US!**

**There's one song in this chapter they dance to... it's called Gravity by Sara Bareilles and if you want you can play it while reading this.**

**E POV**

There was a knock on my door "Elsa are you ready? We need to leave soon" Anna said from the outside. "Give me one more minute and I'll be ready" I said.

I stood up from my mirror table and looked down I was wearing a dress that's skirt was mainly dark grey with smaller stripes of dark blue on it, the top was basically glitter made of those same to colours and the straps were the same material as the skirt, it was bunched together to make them quite thick.

I had my hair out, so people wouldn't suspect it was me and I had braided two bits from the front to my head and tied them together at the back. I only bothered to put lip makeup on because our faces would be hidden by masks though I did put a little mascara on.

I also had made a pair of earrings out of ice which were dangle earrings covered in frost and pure ice dangled from the bottom shaped like an oval. I was wearing ice blue gloves, which were the same colour as my accessories. My mask was a venetian half mask

it was baby blue with ice blue glitter swirls dancing around the nose and eye holes, the eye holes were surrounded by golden glitter and a dark blue piece of plastic with holes in it, the bottom part of the eye hole turned into a 2d bendy table shape with a flower-ish shape, still covered in gold glitter. On the top of the mask was a flower/trapezoid shaped piece with a blue gem as its center. The only thing that didn't fit into my icy blue scheme was my dress so I turned all the blue parts in my dress to ice blue.**  
**

"I'm ready" I called to my sister. I walked to the door and almost forgot to make my shoes. I opened the door once my shoes were on and saw Kristoff and Anna waiting together.

Anna was wearing a dark green strapless dress with black swirls on it. She had black high heels on and green earrings. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and had hidden her white streak.

Kristoff was wearing a black suit with a dark green bow tie to match Anna.

"You two look lovely, where are your masks?" I asked

"Um masks?" Anna asked

"I've got mine" Kristoff said putting his simple dark green venetian mask on.

"I kinda forgot about the masks" Anna said

"Looks like I've got you covered." I said walking over to the mirror table and pulling out a black venetian mask that faded into dark green. "How did you know?" she asked once I had handed her the mask.

"You described it to me once and I knew you'd forget to get it so I got it for you" I said

"Let's go because it takes three hours and a half to get there by boat" Kristoff said

"Right let me announce it though." I sped walked past Anna and Kristoff to the main balcony and announced that I would leave Olaf in charge with supervision from Alfred and if anything goes wrong to have someone leave immediately to come and warn me.

I walked down to the bottom floor where Anna and Kristoff were already waiting for me. They followed me out the door and to the port; we walked by foot because it only took five minutes.

The boat was a majestic traveller's ship; it was probably one of the boats I froze up during the incident. I walked on deck and st down on a bench by the side of the deck and I watched the stars in the sky. Once Anna and Kristoff were on the boat they sat by me and talked.

We had arrived at 6:30, we were making good progress .It was very humid in The Northern Isles though, I was afraid all my ice accessories were going to melt so I took off my gloves and added a special bit of magic, so they wouldn't melt.

We received a special carriage to take us to the Grand Ballroom; the carriage was an open top with two white horses leading it. The trip took about fifteen minutes because we had to go uphill. I looked around the whole time, the Northern Isles were beautiful.

"We have arrived" The carriage man said.

"Thank you for taking us" I said and gave him a coin.

"It was a pleasure" He said bowing and driving off.

I turned around and froze just like Anna and Kristoff. The ballroom's doors were a golden shade of brass and had a peacock on them, the national animal; they were symmetrically facing each other. Then the doors opened, the inside was already filled with music and people and to reach those people you had to walk down stairs, the stairs were also a golden shade of brass and were separated into two different parts. There was a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling and many set tables and chairs and people going around serving food. I walked down the right set of stairs while Kristoff and Anna walked down the left set of stairs.

I had reached the main floor and I heard gasps, I immediately looked down to see if I had frozen the floor but I hadn't, they were just staring at me. Soon afterwards a boy with blue/ grey hair came up to me. He was wearing a black suit and he had quite big ears on one of those ears was a golden earring. "Would you like to dance?" He asked me while bowing in an Australian accent "I'm sorry, I don't dance" I apologised

"Well let me have the pleasure of teaching you" He said

"One dance" I said

(**Start playing the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles)**He walked me onto the dance and the song started playing

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign.

_[CHORUS:]_  
Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

You loved me 'cause I'm fragile.  
When I thought that I was strong.  
But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.

_[CHORUS]_

I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground.  
But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go.  
The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down.  
You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.

After the dance the man kissed my hand and said "Will I be able to have another dance?" "I had a wonderful time but maybe wait a bit and I'll have another dance with you "That song started about ten different guys asking me to dance so I finally sat down and melted my heels and hoped nobody saw because they would have known who I am. While rubbing my feet Anna and Kristoff walk over to me "Ice aren't a good material to use as shoes." I said. I looked up to see Anna smiling "So, who's the one who's coming home with us?" Anna asked teasingly.

"None of them, they're all prissy and modest, some of them aren't even good looking" I said. Anna looked disappointed "You're telling me out of the twenty-five guys you danced with not one of them was decent? And you didn't even know what they looked like" Anna asked "I'll be at the buffet, sweetie, this seems like a girl's convo" Kristoff said kissing Anna on the cheek.

"Well I guess the first guy was alright and I promised him another dance" I said

"Well, go ask him again!" Anna slightly screamed I made some shoes when she pulled me up and dragged me towards the boy. Kristoff walked back to Anna and whispered into Anna's ear and then Anna pulled me in a different direction. "What are you doing I thought we were-" I said to Anna

"We were but then Kristoff met someone at the buffet who's been wanting to dance with you all night" Anna said.

**Who's the guy? DUN DUN DUN! Don't forget to review and favourite and follow... if you want more**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like last chapter this one has a song it's called A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and there's a special Jelsa version that was made on Youtube**

**Also THEY FINALLY MEET!**

**and go ice skating.**

**J POV**

It was time for the ball and I was wearing a suit with frosted ends, just like my hoodie. I slipped on my piece of jewellery which was golden snowflake cufflinks. I looked… exactly the same. Bunny then put on his earring and turned into a guy with blue/ grey hair, he was wearing a black suit and he had quite big ears and on one of those ears, his earring. Next was Sandy, who had a brooch, he became a little bit taller wearing a grey suit with a golden sun brooch. Next was Tooth which was a necklace, she slipped it on and she wore a turquoise dress and had blonde hair. North was last with a golden ring and like me he didn't change. He gave us each a mask that we slipped on. "Just remember these will only last tonight and if you take them off before the end of the ball you regain your powers but the jewellery won't fit and you can't turn human again.

He took out a snow globe "Jack, leave the cane" he said I walked over to the side and put it there then we were at the ballroom in a few seconds. The first thought that came my head was; it was huge. We walked down the two sets of stairs being the first to arrive. It didn't take long for the music to start. I went up to Tooth "Do you want to dance" I asked. "I'd love to" she said.

We danced for about three songs and when the music stopped on the third song three guests arrived a couple holding hands and a white haired girl who, even with the mask, looked beautiful (Give it up I'm a human for the night!). She was wearing two colours dark grey and icy blue and those were my two favourite colours. Everyone seemed to have the same thought as me because the whole room had a synchronised gasp. She looked at the floor and I started to walk over when Bunny beat me and asked her to dance, for some stupid reason she agreed. I walked back to North who was standing there. "Where's Sandy?" I asked "Dancing… with Tooth" He said.

The rest of the night was a blur; all I remember was going to the buffet twice, dancing with Tooth and then talking to the other guardians. "Jack hello jack?" Tooth said waving a hand in my face. "Yeah what?" I asked. "You want to dance with her don't you?" Tooth said smiling "Yeah why?" I asked "oooh this is so cute!" Tooth said "That is if we're talking about the same her" I said "Well my advice is wait a little, she's gonna sit down soon because she has a blister and all you've got to do is wait until she stands up again and ask her and she seems to sweet-hearted to say 'no'" Tooth explained.

Once the song stopped she went to sit down and I was staring at her. She looked from left to right, took off her gloves and 'melted' her shoes. I kinda got excited and walked over to Bunny. "Kangaroo, you danced with a girl with magical powers" I told Bunny "Yeah I _did, _Tooth" He said. "No not Tooth _that _girl" I said point ting at her. "She can't do magic!" he said "Wait until she takes her gloves off" I said.

The two people who she entered with came up to her started talking with her until one left to go to the buffet. This was my chance I was going to talk to this guy about it.

I met up with the guy at the buffet "Hey" he said

"Uh hey!" I said

"You're friends with guy with blue hair right?" he asked

"Yeah and you're friends with the white haired girl right?"

"Yeah why?" He asked me

"I've been waiting to d-dance w-with h-her all n-night" I stuttered

"Oh, give me one second" He said and ran towards the ginger girl who changed direction and ran towards me.

"That's him" I heard the guy said from afar but I had turned around pretending not to notice but my heart was beating faster.

A girl with ginger hair who was pulling the white haired girl tapped my shoulder and said "Here she is take good care of her" then ran off smiling. I bowed at the beautiful girl in front of me and asked "May I have the pleasure of this dance?" I asked "You may but just as a warning, I can't dance particularly well" she said." Don't worry about it, I'll help you" I said as we moved to the dance floor. "Now tell me, what's your name?" I asked "Are you trying to make a trade partnership?" she asked I laughed "No I just want to know" I said "Then you'll have to wait for midnight" she said. "Now you move your foot back not forward" I instructed "Oh and now?" she asked "Step right, step left, step forward and step backwards".

We kept dancing and talking. I found out she was funny, nice, charismatic and it seemed to annoy bunny that I as spending more time with her.

We were on our gosh-knows-what song and she looked at the floor and somehow just realised my sleeves were frozen, she stepped back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to" she said. "It's okay it wasn't you, it was me" I said going after her. "Oh, can I show you something then" she said taking me and pulling me outside. "I guess" I muttered.

She took me to the side by a lake and she stepped on the lake. "Are you waiting for an invitation, Come on!" she said and took my hand. She took of her gloves and made my and her shoes ice skates. We heard a new song starting. **( a Thousand Years by Christina Perri).**

When the song started, we were ice skating together, then the lyrics started.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone,  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.

One step closer

I took her waist and spun, she held on, stretched out her legs out and elant her head back like she'd done this a million times before

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

She spun around and I skated around her.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

I threw her into the air and she landed skating back towards me as I lifted her up and she spread out her arms

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I skated backwards and she was skating the right way, leading me around

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

We were holding hands spinning and skating around. Dancing on ice.

_[Chorus:]_  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I picked her up and spun her around in a jump, she landed with one leg out

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

I held her and leaned her back, my heart was beating faster, I was leaning in until someone ran up the hill.

"Arendelle is in danger!" The bobbly old man said, but I think for some reason I recognised him. I helped her up "Thank you but now I must go" she said while running into the ballroom, I was following her. "Can you at least show me your face?" I asked. "I have to go, I'm sorry but I've left a snowman in charge and he having a lot of trouble." She said as she found her friends. She started running out her friends just in front. "Can you at least tell me something about you so I can find you?" She looked back at me and ran up, she looked at me for a little while before leaning in and kissing me. When she broke it off she said "I'm a queen" and ran off. I felt like taking my cuff links off but I remembered she wouldn't be able to see me. I went back in and went to the two standing guardians: North and Bunny.

"North, snow globe" I ordered

"Aaw did poor Frost, did he get stood up" Bunny said

"Snow globe, please" I said

"What do you mean stood up? Was he dancing with someone who wasn't Tooth?" North asked

"Yeah he was and he must of really liked her because they were dancing for an hour or two" Bunny said

"JUST GIVE ME THE SNOW GLOBE" I shouted, a few people turned around to see what was going on

"Okay, okay" North said pulling out a snow globe "Bunny go with him, _he's having a teenager mood swing"_ he whispered

I threw it and left with bunny, all that was on my mind was how soon I was going to find that girl and nothing would stop me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, extra long chapter!**

**It has Anna's POV TOO! YAY!**

**It also has a bunch of movie refrences, see if you can guess them, next chapter will probably be released tomorrow. but might not!**

**Remember to review because I love it when you guys review, it's like sunshine! And ENJOY!**

**E POV**

It had been two months since the ball and I hadn't seen a sight of _him_ in Arendelle. I had walked through the streets every morning, evening and afternoon. I had made regular visits to the other kingdoms every morning, evening and afternoon and still I couldn't find _him. _There was only one more possible place I could think of to look for _him._

It was in the early afternoon and I was wondering upstairs, through a few hallways away from my room when I reached the royal library. It was the size of about seven ballrooms and it probably had every book in the world. It had huge shelves on the east and west sides of the room which made alley way-like areas which made the library look like a city of books. Unlike the rest of the room the north side was circular with a cushioned bench. On the south side was a huge set of white double doors. The passage way was small to make up for the many book shelves and desks in the center.

I somehow walked to the left side of the room, to the third passageway and grabbed the closest ladder. I stopped the ladder after about five steps and walked up; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven and twelve. I stopped on the twelfth step, which was halfway up, and I looked at the books. The books were large, leather-bound and very dusty as if no one had touched them in a few centuries. My finger went down the line stopping to read the title of every book about to grab the one that said 'every new-born in Arendelle and surrounding Isles; Year 1609' when the ladder was pushed to the side.

I looked down to see Anna grinning at me.

"Anna, I have important business to do!" I said with a serious expression.

"Well, I guess it's not as important as ruling a country, you haven't collected taxes in two months Elsa!" she said in a worried way. "Well, the kingdom should rejoice then." I noted pushing myself back towards the book.

"Elsa, I understand, you _need _to find this guy but you need to balance it between ruling the kingdom and finding him" she negotiated. "I know it's j-just…" I said walking down with the book in my arm.

"I didn't even know his name" **(Movie reference) **I muttered sitting on one of the last steps on the ladder. I sat there thinking about what his face would have looked like without the mask, he had icy blue eyes which would somehow work with how he seemed to enjoy the cold and he would have had the most beautiful smile and he would have been very handsome. I was snapped out of thought when Anna took the book from my arms "Well then you won't find him in this book, will you?" she said putting the book on the closest desk and leading me out of the room. "You know what we'll do. I'll look for him and you rule!" she arranged.

"All right" I said not sure if she would be able to find him. I walked out of the room and shut the doors behind me. "So tell me" Anna said walking in front of me through the sun-lit hallway

"What do you think he looks like?" she asked.

"Well I know he has white blonde hair, icy blue eyes, kind of like mine and he had pale skin. I don't know if he has very showing cheekbones, if he has an obvious blush or if he- ow!" I said hitting a wall.

"Elsa, you forgot the stairs" I heard Anna call from further behind.

"Oh right" I said walking back towards the stairs. I caught up to Anna and she looked up at me grinning and shaking her head "You have got it bad" she said

"No, I don't, I'm a queen… I don't 'get it bad'"

"You've broken that rule, you have it _real _bad"

"No I don't, I mean it's not like I've forgotten anything by searching for him" I said, not really thinking it through.

"Come on Elsa we've had this conversation, you haven't collected taxes"

"Oh right." I reached the final step and walked to my right. "I'm going to go collect taxes" I said walking off, I stopped and turned around "You better start looking for him" I kept on walking then I turned around to face a grinning Anna "Now!" I ordered. As I walked off I heard two things: Anna walking off towards the main entrance, I think, and a laugh that I recognised in my head. "Please find him soon Anna, I think I'm gonna go crazy" I muttered.

**A POV**

It was so cute! Elsa was obsessing over a guy. This was probably one of the best moments in my life! I know, I know it's strange to think that _ I _would obsess over my sister but this was priceless, I mean this guy had changed her and I would describe it as she was going crazy.

Anyway back to my duties of finding _him, _how could you find a guy based on what you think he might look like? Maybe wanted posters, no noses are always done wrong **(another movie reference). ** Artist paint every single man in the world, no it would take too long. Write a book about them and hope he reads it and comes here, no couldn't be bothered. After that idea a light bulb went off. I ran out the front entrance through the town, shoving through the crowds and finally making it to the dock. "Hi Anna, what're you doing?" I heard a voice from behind me and saw Olaf running towards me. "I'm going to the Northern Isles to find Elsa's true love!" I exclaimed.

"Oh cool, let me come with you!" Olaf said "No Olaf, I need you to watch over my sister." I told him.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to her!" he said running towards the castle.

I walked up to the closest ship, which happened to be a golden coloured ship and most of the people on the ship looked like they were from southern America and I walked on, a man immediately came up to me. He was a little tanned and looked from the southern part of Europe. He had long black hair which was done up in a low ponytail and a goatee. He had dark blue eyes which were the same colour as his shirt and the leather waistcoat matched his skin, his trousers were out of sync with his appearance since they were green. He was quite tall and skinny.** (Do you know who he is, movie reference!)** "Princess Anna, what a pleasure" he said bowing "May I ask, what are you doing aboard my ship". Another man came up to me, this man was paler in comparison. He had bright blonde hair on his head but his beard and eyebrows were a darker shade of blonde. His eyes were green which a little odd were because they stood out. He was wearing a low cut red top and light brown trousers. He was holding a guitar/lyre and strumming it.**(Same movie!) **"Sorry for my partner here, he just gets moodily easily" he said while strumming his guitar/lyre "No it's alright, I was just wondering if you could give me a ride towards the Northern Isles and back" I said

"What business do you have on the Northern Isles?" The black haired man asked me. I looked at him in the eye.

"Did I tell you it was your business? It's the queen's orders" I said. He backed off and announced to the crew that they were taking me to the Northern Isles and back. "Thank you very much, I hope this will be enough" I said handing the blonde man a medium sack of gold. "It should do" he said offering me a chair on deck. I sat down and hoped it wouldn't take too long.

It was a few hours to the Northern Isles but we reached it and I got off "We are waiting maximum 45 minutes and if you come any later we would have set sail" the black haired man said leading me off the ship.

"Thank you" I ran off to the castle on the eastern side of the city pushing through crowds of people in markets, town squares and parks until I finally reached the castle. I walked through the garden and I walked through the castle doors until I was stopped and couldn't go through to the grand hall "State your name and business" one of the guards who had stopped me with their spears said. "I'm here to speak with the king about the monarchy masquerade. Oh and I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle" I stated.

"You may proceed" He said opening the doors. I looked around it was boring, it had many tapestries with peacocks hung symmetrically from the ceiling, a long red carpet leading to the throne, windows on every single wall from the roof to a few feet from the ground and huge pillars supporting the roof. I reached the throne and curtsied "I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle and I would like to ask you about the guests at the Monarchy Masquerade." I looked up to see a smiling face.

The king was a medium sized man who was a little pot-bellied; he had grey hair and blue eyes, pale skin. He was wearing a peacock blue cloak and his crown was a simple crown with blue, green and black gems. "My, of course." He said his voice was low and loud "Hobbes" he called a scrawny young man with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, "Yes you majesty" he said his voice quiet and shaky.

"Fetch the guest list of this years' monarchy masquerade." He ran off and in a few second came back with two scrolls "The heroes" he said holding up the scroll in his left hand.

"The monarchy" he said holding up the scroll in his right hand. He put them in my hands and walked away. "Your highness" I said.

"Just call me King Richard" he said.

"Alright King Richard was there anyone there with, say, white blonde hair" I said opening up the monarchy scroll. "Yes, now what was her name? Oh yes Queen Elsa of Arendelle" he said.

"Um no I'm talking more of a male" I said reading the list and descriptions on the side.

"Well, there was one" he said "Yes…" I said looking up. "He's in the heroes I believe" he said.

I rolled up the monarchy scroll and unrolled the heroes scroll. I wasn't looking at names but at descriptions I almost gave up hope when I saw the description: Icy blue eyes, white hair, and pale skin. "Excuse me but could you tell me where I might be able to find, um, Jack Frost?" I asked King Richard.

"Well, I believe you might need one of my staff's help to find the fellow. Jamie!" he shouted and a young teenage boy scurried in. "Jamie, this is Princess Anna of Arendelle, she needs your help finding Jack Frost" the young boys eyes widened "You believe in him?" he asked.

"Well, yeah I guess" I said slightly confused. "I'll help you find him but I have to accompany you, you won't find him on your own, if that's alright with you, your Highness" He looked up at King Richard, who nodded. We walked out of the castle and towards the ship which was to leave in five minutes! We had to run but that didn't seem to stop him from telling me about this fellow Jack Frost. "Excuse me but can you tell me why we're running?" he asked.

"Well we need to get to the ship I am using." I said.

"We don't need that we can use the transportation device Jack gave me, it's called a snow globe." He pulled out a circular object with white powder flowing around it. That just made me run faster "What are you doing?" he asked

"I need to tell the crew they can leave" I said. Once I reached the crew I was bam-smack on time but out of breath. "Thank you…very much… you can leave without me….I have other transportation" I said but they had already sailed off. I walked back to Jamie and he had the snow globe in his hand shaking it intently before throwing it into the air where an image of a toy factory was shown. "Just before you go in, do you believe in Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman, The Tooth Fairy or Jack Frost?" he asked.

"Not really" I said.

"Right now, I want you to imagine what they would look like and believe in them, ok" he said. I took a deep breath "O.K." I said and walked through. I looked around; the place was magical and seemed homey. There were weird hairy creatures working on toys and elves eating cookies. I loved it!

Suddenly a small golden coloured man walked up to Jamie and made a question mark sign over his head. "Oh Sandy, this is Anna she's looking for Jack" he said to the man.

"Anna, do you see the man in front of me?" he asked I nodded. "That's Sandman, but he prefers Sandy"

"Sandy, do you know where I can find Jack Frost?" I asked the little man. Over his head he showed arrows signalling left then right then upwards. "Thanks Sandy" I said walking away with Jamie.

Once we had turned right I saw a colourful creature with wings talking to a bulky, bearded man. "I swear he's going crazy looking for that girl, it's not natural" the man said in a thick Russian accent.

"Uh-hum" Jamie said they both turned around and faced me.

"Tooth, North this is Anna she's looking for Jack" he said "Anna, this is Tooth, the tooth fairy and North, Santa Claus, you do see them right?" he asked.

"Yeah I see them. Is Jack down this hall?" I asked them.

"Down this hall and up the stairs, first room to your right" The colourful creature/ Tooth said "Thanks!" I said being pulled by Jamie up the stairs. Jamie led the way and opened up the door loudly. The two people inside turned around. One was a giant rabbit, I assumed him to be the Easter bunny and the other was a teenage boy with white blonde hair and icy blue eyes, he was the _him._


	6. Chapter 6

**So hey guys, this is my new chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**J POV**

TWO MONTHS! It's been TWO MONTHS and I haven't found her! I've gone to every continent, country, state, city and town, how have I not found her! Maybe I need to start looking on every street… "Jack, can I come in?" I heard an Australian accent on the other side of the door. "Not now Kangaroo, I'm doing business!" I said. Bunny opened the door. "Seriously, mate, this is getting out of hand." He said trying to sound reasonable.

"It's just a girl, mate" he continued

"She's not _just _a girl 'mate'" I said sitting down on a nearby chair. I looked at the glass of milk the elves on the table were drinking and froze it, making one of the elves get his tongue stuck. "I understand how you're feeling but-" Bunny said.

"No you don't understand how I'm feeling!" I said getting up and slamming my hand on the table.

"You don't understand how it felt when I was standing there with her, you don't understand how it felt dancing with her, you don't understand how it felt when she looked at me in the eye and you definitely don't understand how I feel towards her." I said taking a deep breath. Bunny looked at me in the eye.

"I guess I don't understand, then" he said. There was an awkward silence then, we weren't making eye contact or making contact at all.

Bunny started to walk towards the door when I heard it slam open. I turned around and I saw Jamie holding hands with a strawberry blonde with a white streak and she had green eyes. It took a second of her looking at me and me looking at her to realise I'd seen her before. "Jack!" Jamie said breaking the staring contest by hugging me. "Hey Jamie, what's the meaning of this pleasant surprise?" I asked him while hugging him back.

"Oh, right!" he grabbed the hand of the girl and pulled her towards me. "This is Princess Anna of Arendelle, she needs to speak with you!" he said.

"Wait! You see me?" I asked the girl.

"I'm pretty sure, I do… do I see you?" she asked me.

"Can we have some privacy?" I asked Bunny and Jamie. They walked out of the room with Bunny looking back and giving me a wink. "So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked grabbing my staff from the side of the room.

"What? Oh yeah uh hum. I am Anna and I was at the monarchy ball with my sister, _the queen of Arendelle_" She lifted her hands and made them loop round each other like a cog.

"Yeah, so?" I said, I wasn't really zoned in during the conversation, I was thinking about something else…

"My sister, _the queen of Arendelle, _sent me to look for someone she met at the ball" She was doing the hand motion again.

"I don't understand what this has to do with me…" I said frosting one of the elves. She face palmed as if it were obvious.

"The _someone _she is looking for has white hair, blue eyes and frosted clothes. Do you understand now?" she asked.

"No, I don't. Am I missing something?" I asked. She faced palmed and walked up to me like she was about to slap me.

"My sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, met a guy at the Monarchy Masquerade and he has icy blue eyes, pale skin and white blonde hair. I have been sent to look for this guy, so when I went to the king of the Northern Isles he gave me the guest list and made one of his staff; Jamie help me look for you." She told me. I just gave her a blank expression. "My sister, _THE QUEEN OF ARENDELLE,_ has white blonde hair, pale skin, blue eyes and ice powers. SHE IS LOOKING FOR YOU, YOU- YOU, YOU DIMWIT!" she took a deep breath and straightened up.

"Sorry, for the outbursts, idiots just annoy me, so, do you know why this involves you?" she asked picking at her nails. I immediately got up and started shaking her "You're her sister!" I exclaimed. "HAHA, you're her sister!" I shouted picking her up and spinning her around.

"Put me down, please" she asked.

"Oh, right sorry" I said scratching the back of my head.

We walked back out of the room to see Bunny and Jamie talking to each other "Guys, I have to go, I'll be back before you know it." I announced to Bunny and Jamie. Anna stopped "Do have you know one of those circle portal things?" she asked me "You mean snow globes; I think I have a small one… Here!" I dug through my pockets and found a snow globe. I shook it "So where to?" I asked, she face palmed like it was obvious. Then looked at me while shaking her head "Arendelle!" she said I shook the snow globe and threw it. I walked through soon followed by Anna. "Welcome to Arendelle!" she announced. "I've been here before, last winter, I was here!" I told her spinning around following her towards the palace. "I just can't wait until my sister sees you!" she exclaimed and started running. "Hurry up, this isn't an all-day thing." She shouted from in front.

The front gates opened and we were let through, we walked up the main set of stairs and went down the left hallway where she stopped by the fifth door and turned around "Okay, so this is her haven, she'll be in here." She told me.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, I mean come 'on this was a big day, I got to see her again!

"You look fine!" she said and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" I heard her voice from the other side, my heart was pounding faster and I was getting nervous.

"Hey Elsa, it's me Anna, I found him he's right next me!" she said. Her sister opened the door with a full-fledged smile which quickly faded.

"Where is he?" she asked Anna.

Anna looked confused, but I knew what was going on "He's right next to me, can't you see him?" she asked.

My heart sank and I leaned against the wall and slid down. "She doesn't believe in me" I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Anna said looking down at me.

"Anna, I don't have time for imaginary people, he's not here" she said about to close the door.

"Wait, no Elsa!" she shouted while her sister closed the door in her face. I got up and started to walk away.

"Wait, why can't she see you?" she asked me running to catch up to me.

"Well, being a guardian, she has to be able to believe in me to see me? For example, did Jamie tell you anything before entering the portal?" I asked.

"Yeah he asked me if I believed in you guys" she said.

"Exactly, you believe in me so you can see me, she doesn't believe in me so she _can't _see me!" I said throwing my hands up in the air and started to fly off.

"So you're not even going to get her to _try _and believe you?" she asked.

"It won't work" I said and flew out the castle. Once outside, I looked around and saw the mountains, I flew towards them, flying through I saw an ice palace and I stopped to wonder around. I looked outside and saw a sunset so I made a bed and decided to stay in the what looked like an abandoned ice castle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this is really short! DON'T KILL ME!**

**I want to thank everyone for the continued support, I didn't realise this story was actually _that _good.**

**I'm gonna write a college fic after this! I'm so excited!**

**but this has still got like many, many chappies!**

**Along chappy will come out next weekend! Which is in two days!**

**E POV**

I cried that day, I'll admit it, I cried. I don't if Anna meant it as a joke but if she did it was not funny.

I swear my room had an ice attack it was sprouting icicles that could have killed someone. I took a deep breath and stood up, trying to avoid the death icicles.

I swirled my hands around but no matter what I did, they wouldn't go down. I had tried pushing upwards so the extra ice could spread across the walls and floor. I tried 'melting' them and tried snapping them off and nothing happened.

The door opened and Anna peered in not daring to enter the mine field "Woah! Elsa, did I cause this? I'm so sorry, he was there but, um, it's complicated" she apologise.

"It's ok Anna, I just, well, I want to see him again and-" I stopped.

"You're relieved of your duties as his searcher" I continued.

"Because I need you to be queen" I finished. She stared at me wide-eyed and started shaking her head and backing out of the doorway

"No, no, no, no, no and no! Elsa, I'll ruin the kingdom!" she said.

I laughed at her "Only for a few days, I'm returning to the ice palace, to let out a little stress. Please Anna!" I stared at her from afar with puppy-dog-eyes.

"Not the face, not the face, not the face, not the face, not the face! Okay fine, I'm giving you three days! That's it. If you don't come back in time the kingdom might be on a rampage!" she agreed.

She left "Starting now" I heard her shout from the hallway.

Now that I wasn't upset I could 'melt' the icicles. I did so and changed my dress and taking my hair out of its bun and putting it in a side braid; I walked out the window making a slide towards the ground and started running in the direction of my ice palace.

As I opened the main doors I saw a weird bed sculpture made out ice. I immediately got rid of it and fixed my palace, it had managed to melt a bit during summer.

I almost slipped on the frost that formed on the floor. I looked at the frost and I realised I didn't create it.

I remembered the night I received the invite for the ball and the frost formed the same way.

"Come out, I know you're in here you just made that frost!" I shouted my hands at the ready. Then I was hit in the face with a snowball.

"This is my palace; you'd better leave before I call Marshmallow!" I shouted. I swear I heard laughing.

"Marshmallow!" I called my second favourite snowman.

I heard his footsteps as he came up and I crossed my arms. "You should've left when I told you to, whomever and wherever you are" I said walking upstairs. I was up the stairs when I saw the frost covering the doors.

On the one in front of me it said 'Let me explain' I made myself a chair out of ice and sat down "I can't believe I'm doing this" I muttered holding the tip of my nose with my thumb, index and middle finger. "You have a minute, entertain me" I spoke loudly\ I heard Marshmallow downstairs probably wondering what was happening.

'My name's Jack' was written first.

'I was just spreading winter nearby when I found the castle and I decide to stay the night'.

"I'm sorry this is not a hotel, go home 'Jack'" I told him sternly, he didn't give up though.

'I just need to stay here for tonight, that's all' he wrote.

"One night, alright? I want to see you gone by morning!" I said.

'WAIT!' was written after I got up. I immediately sat back down.

' Tell me about you' was written.

"What do you want to know?" I asked Jack.

' I want to know about everything, from your name to if you love someone' he wrote.

"Fine, my name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I have a sister named Anna, I come from Arendelle, I have ice powers which make my favourite colour automatically ice blue, I have two pet-like things, snowmen; one called Olaf, the other Marshmallow and finally yes I'm pretty sure I am in love. Your turn" I told the nosy Jack.

'My full name is Jack Frost, I am a winter spirit and guardian, you can only see me if you believe in me, which you don't, I used to have a younger sister (it's complicated), I don't have a pet, I'm not exactly sure where I come from, I have frost powers and I'm pretty sure I'm love and I met her at a ball.' He wrote.

After he had finished he wrote the question 'What's at your center, me it's fun' I looked at it for I while wondering what it meant until I finally said "Freedom, is probably my center".

I got up and 'melted' the ice seat.

"Well, Jack, it's been a pleasure but if you don't mind" I said walking away.

As I opened the door I felt my butt get suddenly cold I turned around to see 'Jack' had hit me with a snowball.

"Why my butt?" I shouted into thin air, there was a message on the wall saying 'I needed a bigger target' **(taken from someone else's fanfic).**

"Now you're getting it!" I shouted making a bunch of snowballs facing every point in the room and launched.

Most of the snowballs had hit the wall but a few made the outline of a person on the wall. I went to investigate but made an ice shield so if 'Jack' was nearby I wouldn't get hit.

I looked at the outline for a while touching the edges of the snow. I looked at how it stopped where the hair was and realised this outline was the outline of _him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, new chappy!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! **

**Don't forget to review! It makes me over the moon happy and it's like sunshine :D**

**ENJOY!**

**J POV**

I woke up once I had hit the ice floor. As I opened my eyes I remembered that I had fallen asleep in an abandoned ice castle. I looked around to see it wasn't abandoned but inhabited by the one person I wanted to believe in me, Elsa.

I quickly got up off the floor and touched my staff against the floor while she wasn't looking causing her to almost trip. "Come out, I know you're in here you just made that frost!" she shouted. I chuckled because I was right in front of her. I flew further back and hit her in the face with a snowball.

"This is my palace; you'd better leave before I call Marshmallow!" she shouted after wiping the snow off her face.

I started laughing my head off Marshmallow? That's what she was using to get rid of me?

"Marshmallow!" she called.

I heard loud footsteps nearing the palace. "You should've left when I told you to, whomever and wherever you are" she remarked walking upstairs.

The doors flew open and a giant evil snowman barged in and roared at my face. "Come on a giant, evil, live snowman can see me, Snow Queen; you're putting yourself to shame." I complained. I flew upstairs and covered to doors in frost to attract some attention of the Snow Queen.

I quickly wrote 'Let me Explain' on the door.

She did a face palm sort of thing before making a chair out of ice and said "You have one minute entertain me" .

I explained how I had come here and stayed the night. She wasn't happy by this and asked me to leave, I wasn't completely sure if she was the girl I danced with at the ball for a second but I wanted her to see me so I continued. She agreed to let me stay one night, not much to work with but it will do.

She was about to leave when I wrote 'WAIT!' quickly. I asked her if she would tell me about herself. From name to if she loves someone.

"Fine, my name is Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I have a sister named Anna, I come from Arendelle, I have ice powers which make my favourite colour automatically ice blue, I have two pet-like things, snowmen; one called Olaf, the other Marshmallow and finally yes I'm pretty sure I am in love. Your turn" was what she told me.

'My full name is Jack Frost, I am a winter spirit and guardian, you can only see me if you believe in me, which you don't, I used to have a younger sister (it's complicated), I don't have a pet, I'm not exactly sure where I come from, I'm pretty sure I'm love and I met her at a ball.' I wrote that to tell her about me.

I thought a little before asking her what her center was. She stared at it for a while before saying "Freedom is probably my center".

She got up and looked around the room "Well, Jack, it's been a pleasure but if you don't mind". She started to walk away so I had to think of something that would make her stay. I made a snowball and hit her behind knowing that would get her attention.

"Why my butt?" she shouted, I wrote back 'I needed a bigger target'. She immediately made snowballs for every angle in the room, I wouldn't survive.

I got hit everywhere on my body even my hair was hit! I wiped the snow off my face and flew away. I started creating more snowballs but she walked over to where I was hit and she made an ice shield and looked at the details of the outline, she jerked backwards from sudden realisation.

She took down the ice shield and shouted "Jack can I ask you a quick question, no snowballs". I walk towards her and frosted the floor and wrote 'ask away' curious as to what question would come out. She looked around the room trying to find me but quickly gave up and lay down on her stomach creating snowflakes.

"This ball that you went to didn't happen to be a masquerade? Did it?" she asked. 'It did' I wrote.

"And this girl you met wouldn't happen to, I don't know, seem exactly like…me?" she looked up after asking that and got up.

'The thing is I'm here because I know it's you, you just don't believe in me' I wrote.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She wondered around the room, pinching herself before opening her eyes and turning around mouth wide open.

She walked ran towards me and hugged me, I hugged her back. I could feel her eyes tearing up on my hoodie. "You don't how long I searched for you" she said in a muffled cry.

"Well you've found me now" I said. She brought her head up and took a step back. She straightened her back and curtsied. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle" she introduced.

"Guardian Jack Frost" I bowed and looked up at her giggling face.

I hit her in the face with a snowball. "I know where you are now, you don't have an advantage" she shouted before hitting me straight in the face with a snowball.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

**So since you guys are so awesome and stuff I'm giving you another chappy! Aren't I the best?**

**Anyway this is all Anna's point of view!**

**Oh and guys about the college fic... Should I do it? Once I've finished this one of course.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! I love it when you guys review! (Sorry, I kinda sounded needy).**

**A POV**

Being a queen was the most boringest thing in the world, believe me, I would know. All you did was sit in meetings and do paperwork all day! I thought it would be better than that, like making the rules and whatever.

I woke up when they called my name "Princess Anna!" Alfred shook me.

"I'm awake!" I shouted before turning towards all the older men who were looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Well we think your sister should be married to someone, for ruling purposes." One of them said. I immediately got up and slammed my hand on the table.

"No, she doesn't have to and she will not!" I shouted.

They looked a little scared before one spoke and stood up"Princess Anna, she does have to, it's part of law" he stated.

I sat back down and thought a bit before saying "Does it have to be someone of royal blood?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and nodded "Yes it does" They said in unison. I got up "Meeting adjourned until tomorrow, my sister should be the one talked to about this not me" They all left.

I stayed there though "Alfred, can you fetch me my horse, I need to retrieve my sister" he came over and nodded I followed him out of the room to my bedroom where I put on my winter clothes.

I walked out to the square where my horse was waiting "I leave Kristoff in charge, I will return shortly." I announced and left.

I rode my horse up the mountain and when he reached the point where he left me last time I whispered in his ear "Don't ditch me" before making him gallop up the hill.

Once by her staircase I got off my horse and tied it to the railing.

"Wait here." I told it, not that it would understand me.

I walked up the stairs and when I reached the door I heard laughing not just Elsa's but a guy's too.

I opened the door and saw Marshmallow. "Shoot" I muttered before he stomped towards me.

"Elsa! Marshmallow wants to kill me!" I shouted.

Elsa immediately appeared and shouted "Marshmallow, it's okay, Anna's now allowed here" she said calmly to the giant snowman.

He dropped me and walked outside. I got up and saw Elsa run over to me. "I thought I didn't need to come back until Saturday" she told me making me an ice chair.

"Well Elsa today I was in a meeting and they told me that you need to be married to someone to continue ruling." I explained she looked at me sadly and sat down next to me glumly.

She suddenly perked up and jumped out her chair. "It doesn't have to be royal blood does it?" she asked me.

I nodded she sat down glumly again next me "I cancelled the meeting until tomorrow so you need to return and deal with the problem yourself" I told her. It seemed like she didn't hear me because she just sat there, her head facing the floor and her hands interlocked in between her legs.

Out of nowhere Jack flew down the stairs "What's happening, why is everyone so glum?" Jack asked in a happy tone. A tear flew down Elsa's face as she got up to leave "Maybe next time, Jack" she cried and walked away. I realised now why she was so sad, she could see him and she had to get married to someone else. "What's up with her?" Jack asked me. I looked at him and realised he really had no clue what was going on.

"Elsa realised she can't see you anymore" I muttered and walked away, I felt so sorry for her I would've cried too.

"What do you mean can't see me, she believes in me now!" he said fist pumping into thin air. I looked at him and shook my head.

"She's not allowed to see you anymore, she's not allowed to be with you" I told him. I looked at him now and he looked like he was about to cry.

"What! No, you're joking, please, tell me you're joking!" he shouted into my face. I pushed him out of the way and shook my head. I turned around and copied my sister "Maybe next time, Jack" and shut the door.

I saw Elsa outside on a snowman horse, her eyes were puffy and red "You can change the law Elsa, you are a Queen" I reminded her.

She shook her head "Only kings an change laws, not Queens" she turned around and rode off. I looked behind me and saw a blizzard being created over the palace. "No matter what Marshmallow, make sure he doesn't follow Elsa" I commanded. He grunted before sitting down and looking like a pile of snow.

I untied my horse and followed Elsa's path.

We reached Arendelle quickly and she 'melted' her dress, she put her hair back in a bun and rubbed her eyes. She got off her horse and strode to the castle. I followed her in and once we had reached the palace Elsa shouted "Shut the gates!" Just as they closing the gates I saw everyone's faces including _his_.

I ran out quickly "Princess Anna what are you doing?" One of the guards shouted.

"Keep closing the gates, faster I will return once I have dealt with some business" I shouted. Jack was flying towards the gates faster now.

"Faster!" I shouted.

They shut the gates in Jack's face. He flew towards me filled with anger shown in his face "You are not allowed to see the Queen, she is not taking visitors!" I told him.

He looked upwards and I realised what he was going to do. "Board the windows! Now!" I screamed.

This time he flew quickly, the window he was aiming for was shut in his face though.

He flew up to the study's window and it flew open. "Close the doors to the study, no one is allowed in, make sure Queen Elsa isn't allowed in!" I screamed though I feared it was too late.


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey guys, this is the last chapter. I don't think it's a very good ending but whatever.**

**I was thinking about writing another fanfiction but this time it's an AU what do you think?**

**Anyway don't forget to review, I don't mind if you give me bad reviews. **

** E POV**

I only realised what Anna was doing when I saw the flying figure of Jack Frost. The guards looked at me as if to say 'Should we listen to your sister's order?' I looked at Anna and then back at the guards. "Follow every order Anna gives until the end of the day and do it as fast as possible!" I shouted. I went inside of the palace and up the stairs towards the study, my safe haven, and I saw Jack trying to get in through the windows. I ran towards the study and locked the door. I slid down it and saw the window wasn't locked, I ran to it but it had already frosted over. I ran the other direction towards the door but the lock was frozen over.

"It's almost like you're _trying _to avoid me" it was _his _voice. I walked backwards towards the door. There was a loud knock "Queen Elsa you're requested to stay out of that room by Princess Anna!" they shouted. "I'm alright, tell Anna I'm alright" I told the men outside, my head facing sideways towards the door. I heard footsteps go quieter and I looked back at the handsome figure before me.

It's not that I didn't want to see him it's that I couldn't. I had to explain it to him calmly so he would understand and leave me alone.

"Jack Frost" I said calmly

"Just call me Jack" he said taking hold of my hands.

"You don't understand do you?" I said taking my hands out of his.

"I want to see you, I want to be with you but being a queen has 'perks' so to speak and well not being able to see you is just one of those great moments." I explained.

"Wait so you're telling me I can't see you because of a law?" he asked angrily.

"Yes" I replied

"Is there any way around this?"

"I haven't gone to the conference to discuss these terms so I don't really know"

"There has to be something you can do, I mean, you can't just go along with this can you?"

"I may have to"

I walked away and I looked at the frost on the lock, I turned around and looked at Jack "Jack, un-frost the-" I was suddenly stopped by his lips pressing on mine. My eyes were wide with surprise until I closed them and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And I ask again, you can't just go along with this can you?" Jack asked me calmly.

"I don't know, we'll see" I said opening the door and leaving.

The next day was stressful; I had to make sure that they allowed me not to marry someone but still stay in power.

"Good day!" I said to all the men entering the conference room. They all sat at their seats once I joined them at the table.

"I wanted to first talk about the problem of my arranged marriage to someone" I announced.

"Yes, of course. Queen Elsa we w-wish y-you to be m-married to someone of r-royal blood" one of the oldest men who stood up stuttered.

"And why should I?" I asked.

"B-because, well, men have more power?" another man stuttered.

"No they don't, can men do this?" I asked waving my hand and making a small snowflake.

"I am Queen and I decree a new law that the queen does not have to marry and if she does it's to someone she wants to marry." I announced.

One of the younger men stood up "Queen Elsa, I am representing the Southern Isles and I like to object to your new law, anyone else?"

I looked around as most of the room raised their hands. "You realise that I could freeze you or banish, or" I stopped and fixed my posture and said "Excuse me for my behaviour, I accept what the council has to say". I turned around and saw the flying figure of Jack Frost leave from the window.

**_TWO YEARS LATER_**

The ceremony, although I dreaded it, was beautiful. I was wearing the most beautiful wedding gown, it had the same dress style as my ball gown but the top of the dress was long snowflake lace sleeves. The bottom of my dress was white with some beautiful snowflake designs sowed on. I had a bouquet of white roses and my hair was in a French braid to the side.

"It's time your highness" Alfred said looking in. I walked towards the door nervously.

I forgot how I had gotten here, because it took me a while to accept the fact of the new law. As I reached the church I heard the beautiful Norwegian chants that kept my nerves low. As I approached the doors opened revealing the crowds that had gathered to see their queen married.

I walked up to my fiancée who was wearing a blue blazer and blue trousers. I smiled as I remembered that it took me two years to get the council to drop the law of arranged marriage. I walked up the few steps to reach the place where I had once stood on my coronation day. My veil was pulled back and I looked up at the smirking face of Jack Frost, the one it took me so long to find.


End file.
